The Dark King
by froggiedaggers
Summary: Jade has a four year old daughter and she is a guardian of the most powerful magic book in the realms, a dangerous demon is called Angel is after her and the Dark King is her soulmate.


The Dark King

Chapter 1

"Alex, Alex come back," I called, but my chid kept running through the corridor of the magic college. I went to college at a magic training school, a school that taught you to use your powers. The school was a massive rectangle, with three floors. It had rose and blackberry bushes surrounding it and a little pond at the right side. The school was surrounded by a forest that had dragons in it, big dragons that had forgotten how to change back to human form, they often flew to the school to say "hello". There was also a town at least twenty miles from the school. It had lots of stunning shops and that is where we went to hang out.

The school I was in another realm. One of the seven realms, including the most powerful book in the realms realm. We were in the realm for warriors, but the school had vampires, werewolves, fairies and dragons and a few humans. I was from the human realm. I was not a human though, my parents were warriors who had got fed up with the king at the time and had moved to the human realm so no one would find them. Until a demon came and tricked me into sleeping with him. I got pregnant and refused to get the abortion. My parents were furious because I had only been fifteen at the time. I was nineteen now, Alex was four and she was a runner, she was also very smart and could talk properly.

"Alex," I moaned, jogging after her.

Then running as I heard a squeal of shock. I skidded around the corner. There stood in front of me holding Alex above the ground was he light king, the new one since the old one was retired. He was very handsome with a shock of blond hair, blue eyes, a muscular body and was at least 6'1. I could not help but admire him. Then I remembered he was holding Alex above the ground. I ran forward and snatched her out of his arms, hugging her to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked Alex.

"Yes mummy, I am fine," Alex murmured.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me, sorry about that," I told the light king.

"No problem, I am Mick," Mick said.

"Jade, nice to finally meet you, I have heard you are a great leader."

"Thank you, I like to think so," Mick said, he had a beautiful deep, soft voice.

"Look as much as I would love to stay and chat I have a class I am going to be late for," I said glancing in the direction of my class.

"Ok I will talk to you later," Mick said.

"Bye," I said, smiling at him.

"Bye," Mick said smiling back.

I reached the class in time as I had sprinted there, with Alex in my arms.

"Thank God," I muttered, I didn't want Mr Luney on my case.

I hurried over to my desk but before I could set Alex down the teacher burst into the room.

"Do not set your demon child down on my desk," Mr Luney growled at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you Alex is not a demon," I shouted at him.

"Her father is," Mr Luney spat.

"Just because my papa is a demon does not mean I am," Alex wailed.

"You are half demon, but still we are going outside today so there is no point in setting Alex down," Mr. Luney said glaring at us.

"She isn't a demon," I snapped.

"Everyone outside now," Mr Luney said ignoring me.

We all went outside. I walked next to my brother Mike.

When we got outside we all lined up, shoulders touching. I set Alex on the floor.

"Ok, partner up, then I want you to do the tree growing spell," Mr Luney told the six of us. Seven including Alex.

"Be my partner?" I asked Mike.

"Ye," Mike muttered.

"Do you want to go first?" I asked Mike.

"Yes please," Mike murmured.

"Go on then," I said when he did not move to do the spell.

Mike stood back and mumbled the spell. The ground under my feet shook. I leant over grabbed Alex and chucked her out the way. Then I tried to get out the way but my leg got stuck in something. A tree had grown around it!

"Oh my God, what have you done? You idiot!" I shouted at Mike.

"It was an accident," Mike wailed.

"Mr Luney, look at what he did, he grew a tree around my leg. How am I supposed to get it out?" I shrieked.

Mr Luney hurried over, with the other four people in the class. Alex wrapped her arms around my free leg.

"Mummy are you alright," Alex asked.

"Yes Alex, I am fine, Mike has just grown a tree around my leg, it does not hurt," I replied.

"Good, it does not hurt," Mr Luney sighed.

Chapter 2

Then suddenly a fireball hit the school and the air was full of screams of pain and fear. A portal appeared in front of us and the headmistress Mrs Bossy came out. Mrs Bossy was part witch and part vampire.

"We must leave," Mrs Bossy said with authority.

"I cannot my leg is stuck," I wailed.

The headmistress looked at my problem and muttered a spell, hands coming up, a blue light came out of her hands and surrounded me. I pulled on my leg, nothing happened.

"Nothing is happening," I wailed.

"The spell is to strong, I cannot break it, I do not have that strong of magic as you all well now," Mrs Bossy said, frowning.

"Well we cannot leave her she is the guardian of the most powerful magic books in the realms, she is also my sister," Mike exclaimed, but I could tell if I told him to leave he would.

The book he was talking about was the most powerful magic book in the realms. I was one of the guardians that protected it. I was here to learn how to control my powers.

"Jade, whatever you do don't tell them were the book is," Mrs Bossy said, glaring at me.

"I won't, unless I have a vision to say they are worthy of the book," I said

A guardian was someone who had stronger magic, where better fighters and had control over the elements. Air, water, earth, fire and spirit.

"I am not leaving mommy," Alex said glaring at the people around her.

"Yes you are," I said, then looked at Mike and nodded. "Grab her!"

Mike grabbed Alex, carried her over to the portal and jumped in. I could hear her crying out for me.

"Go on get out of here," I said to the others.

They all jumped into the portal, all except Mrs Bossy.

Mrs Bossy turned toward the school, using her magic to make her voice travel.

She called, "Anyone who has survived come to the back of the school."

A few minutes later students piled out of the school and ran over. I saw the Mick with them. All the students jumped into the portal, I noticed a few students were missing. It was too late for them though because the dark king was striding toward us. Then I felt it the soulmate bond, the dark king was my soulmate! I could tell because our minds touched.

"You have to go," I called over to Mrs Bossy.

"No, I will not leave you," Mrs Bossy said stubbornly.

"He won't hurt me, he is my soulmate," I said, already feeling lust for the man striding toward us. I could tell he could feel it to as his eyes had darkened.

"No," Mrs Bossy said, I could see she would not leave willingly.

So I used my powers, lifting my arms up and slamming them down, pushing my power into the air around me. It lifted Mrs Bossy up and tossed her into the portal. The portal closed behind her. The dark king reached me.

"You my dear are in a world of trouble," The dark king growled.

Now that he was up close I could see he was gorgeous. With messy just got out of bed black hair, golden eyes, chiselled features, a fabulous tan, muscles that rippled when he moved and he was at least 6'5. Where I had blond hair with red streaks, blue eyes, was small and dainty.

Then he noticed my leg stuck in the tree and burst out laughing. So did his men.

"Yes, it's very funny, my brother grew a tree around my leg, ha, ha," I said sarcastically.

Then I slammed my hands against the tree.

"Open," I ordered.

It took a while but the tree slowly opened, releasing my leg. I fell over.

"Why I didn't do that before I don't know," I muttered.

The dark king stopped laughing.

"Only dark warriors and guardians can do that, which are you?" The dark king growled.

"Um, I don't know," I lied.

"You don't know, I don't believe you," The dark king growled.

I jumped up. The dark king strode toward me. I used my magic to transport myself to the library. But he must of used his magic to track where I went because a few seconds later he burst into the library.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily," The dark king asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Where did the light king go?" The dark king asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't go through the portal," I replied.

The dark king walked so he stood in front of me. So I kicked him in the balls and took off running. I heard a roar of anger behind me. Then the dark king appeared in front of me. I ran into him, nearly knocking him over. Before I could pull away he wrapped his arms around me trapping my arms. Then he tipped my head up and kissed me.

Then dark kings men burst around the corner.

"Take her," The dark king growled, spinning me into his men's clutches.

"Leon, do not let her out of your sight," The dark king hissed at the guard holding my arm.

"Yes Orian, I mean your majesty," Leon said the last bit sarcastically.

"Come," Orian ordered.

Chapter 3

Leon dragged me after Orian, who went outside. As he was leading me across the field toward a black limo, I heard a very familiar voice yell "mommy," It was Alex.

"Mommy, mommy, where are you?" Alex yelled.

I yanked my arm out of Leons grip and took off running in the direction of Alexs' voice.

"Alex," I yelled.

I ran around a corner and saw her, Alex was running across the field in front of me with a demon portal behind her. Demon portals were black and seeped of darkness. Alex had made a demon portal, she had finally found her magic and it was demon magic. I didn't care though, Alex was my baby and even with demon powers I would love her.

I carried on running.

"Close the portal Alex, close it now, before the demons get through," I yelled.

"I don't know how," Alex panted as I reached her. I dropped to my knees and pulled her into my arms.

"All you need to do is imagine a door slamming closed," I whispered in her ear.

I had studied demon magic just in case. I could do most of it because I was a guardian and guardians could do different types of things. I got demon, warrior, dragon and elemental powers. This is impressive for a beginner.

Then out of the portal Angel the man who had tricked me into sleeping with him burst out, a big grin on his face.

"Oh baby, long time no see," Angel murmured.

"I am not your baby," I hissed.

Standing up, I turned around and ran back to the group. Pushing through them until I reached Orian, he put his arms around me.

"Who are you?" Orian asked Angel.

"None of your business, I only want the girl and my child," Angel growled.

"Alex is not your child, she is mine, you, you, jerk," I shouted.

"Well technically I am both of your child, but I want to stay with mommy at that magic book place," Alex said without even considering what she was saying.

"Alex you're not supposed to tell them about the book," I moaned.

"Sorry mommy," Alex said clinging tighter to me.

"The most powerful magic book in the realms, eh, so you are a guardian?" Angel asked, "This keeps getting better and better, if I have you I have the book and if I have the book I can rule, oh Jade."

"What makes you think you can have her. I quite like her, she is cute, she actually had the nerve to kick me in the balls and she is my soulmate," Orian growled.

"Ok then, I challenge you for her," Angel said with a smirk.

"Do you know who I am? I am the dark king, I will not let you win what is mine," Orian roared obviously furious.

"Ah, well then, your majesty, you can have her over my dead body," Angel laughed.

"As you wish," Orian growled.

Then out of thin air a black sword appeared. It was beautiful. I could do that but my sword was green, because my magical energy was green. The second most powerful type of energy. Black was the most powerful.

Angel didn't bother with a sword he attacked with knives.

Orian did it with one move, I couldn't believe my eyes. Orians' sword went straight through Angels' heart killing him. I know it killed him because Orian pulled his heart out with his sword, then chopped his head off. Angel turned into dust. Then I remembered Alex in my arms, but she wasn't watching.

Chapter 4

I was thrilled. Angel was dead. I shoved Alex into Leons arms and ran to Orian throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. I hit him so hard he nearly fell over.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"He challenged me, he deserved it," Orian grumbled.

Then he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly, and then pulling away as Alex had escaped from Leon and had reached us. Alex threw her arms around Orians leg.

"You made mommy happy and sent papa to the angels, thank you," Alex squealed.

"You guys are really pleased he's dead, aren't you," Orian asked.

"He tricked me into sleeping with him, then beat me, so yes I'm glad he's dead," I said feeling tears coming into my eyes.

Then I was hit by a vision. In the vision we were in the books realm, I was there, Alex was there, Orian was there, Leon was there and Jules my best friend was there. I came back to the present.

"What did you see?" Orian demanded.

"You are worthy of the book, you and Leon," I whispered in shock.

Then I saw why. There around his neck hung a golden feather. The feather off The Golden Angel was sacred, it was the purest angel there was. It was only given to those who were worthy and it could not be stolen.

"The Golden Angel gave you that?" I asked.

"Yes," Orian said bluntly, "Are you going to lead us to the book?"

"Yes, but only you and Leon," I replied.

"Fine, Leon get other here, the rest of you go home," Orian growled.

Leon jogged over. The others all went through the demon portal, that was still open and jumped through.

"We have to go through the portal to get to Earth, the rest of the way we have to walk," I said striding toward the portal.

Orian, Leon and Alex followed me.

"Mummy," Alex cried holding her arms out.

I picked her up.

"Ok follow me," I said frowning a Leon, not understanding how he was worthy.

I jumped into the portal, with Alex in my arms, the men followed.

Inside the portal it was cold and very dark. I imagined where I wanted to go. A few seconds later I was in the great forest on Earth. The men followed me through and both landed on either side of me.

"This way," I said walking forward.

Chapter 5

The forest was full of life, I could hear small animals running about, could smell the wild flowers, I could see the old oak and pine trees, that had cracks in their trunks. This was an ancient forest. I stopped walking as it began to get dark.

"We can camp here for the night," I said sitting down on the soft grass.

Orian and Leon nodded. They sat down and began to whisper and I couldn't be bothered to use my powers to see what they were whispering about.

Alex had fallen asleep without tea. I had a magic bag that had all sorts in it, including food. I pulled some bread, jam and a knife out. Then shook Alex awake.

"Mommy?" Alex mumbled sleepily.

"Eat this," I whispered handing the jam sandwich over.

"Thank you," Alex mumbled and began to eat the sandwich.

"Do you men want a sandwich?" I asked.

"Yes," Orian said glaring at Leon, obviously angry with something Leon had said.

I handed the bread over.

"Do you have any ham?" Orian asked.

I ruffled through my bag, got fed up and did a summoning spell, the ham flew into my hand. I threw it to him.

"Thanks," Orian muttered.

I put the jam on pieces of bread and began to eat it. Alex was eating hers. Orian tossed the ham back.

"Don't you want any?" I asked Leon.

"Apparently not," Leon muttered.

I frowned, but put the ham, jam and knife away.

I pulled a blanket out of my bag and wrapped it around me and Alex. Alex had finished her sandwich and had fallen asleep again. I finished my sandwich and lied down pulling Alex around and hugging her to me. I fell asleep.

When I woke up arms were wrapped around me and it wasn't Alex, she was snuggled into my side. I turned my head, it was Orian, but the thing was he was awake.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled sleepily.

"I decided to join you and Alex in your cuddle," Orian murmured.

Then he grabbed my chin pulled me in and kissed me. The kiss was deep and his tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned in pleasure. Then I came to my senses and jerked away, gasping for breath.

Orian was grinning.

"What, why did you do that? I stuttered.

"Because I can," Orian murmured leaning in to kiss me again.

I squirmed out of his arms and jumped up pulling Alex with me, she woke up. I had Alex cradled in my arms as I backed away.

"No," I spluttered backing further away from him as he got up to come after me.

Leon woke up.

"What's going on?" Leon mumbled, standing up, a sleepy look on his face.

I took off running in the direction of the book.

"Leon come on, she's getting away," Orian yelled from behind me.

I heard crashing behind me. I ran for awhile, Alex bouncing in my arms. I stopped running, panting for breath. I could sense them in the forest behind me.

"Come out," I snapped.

Orian and Leon came out, they both looked rather annoyed. Well I was annoyed as well. I set Alex down.

"Come on," I snapped, striding off.

They followed. By the end of the afternoon we were at the door or the tree really. The door to the most powerful magic book was a tree and you had to know what to do to get in.

"Why have we stopped here?" Orian asked.

"This is the entrance," I replied.

Then I walked up to the oak and tapped my index finger against it four times. The tree shuddered then split open. I walked in, Alex, Orian and Leon behind me.

We were in the books realm.

Chapter 6

It was beautiful in the books realm. There were exotic flowers, trees with ivy growing up it. There was a massive lake with pure white swans on it, you could hear the sound of birds tweeting and a wolf howling. The wolfs name was Thunder and Alex liked to play with him. It was always night in this realm, but it was always light because of the stars and moon.

"Mommy, mommy, can I go play with Thunder?" Alex cried in excitement.

"Yes but only for an hour or so, don't make me come looking for you again," I sighed.

"Who's Thunder?" Orian asked.

"Our wolf, well the wolf that lives here, he is very friendly, all the animals here are friendly," I replied.

Orian nodded. Leon just stood looking around, he looked rather bored. Alex had run off while I had been distracted. I sighed.

"Come on," I said frowning.

"No wait," Orian said, he turned to Leon, "I know you placed yourself in her mind, you're not really worthy of the book, why did you do it?"

"I want power, where is the book?" Leon yelled at me.

When I didn't answer quick enough he lunged at me.

Orian grabbed him and jerked him back, throwing him on the floor.

"You don't deserve to be here," Orian hissed.

"And you do?" Leon asked.

Orian chopped his head off, blood spayed all over the floor and some of the trees.

Chapter 7

"How did you know he was not worthy of the book?" I asked Orian.

"When I kissed you I dipped into your mind and saw that he had placed himself there," Orian murmured.

"Why didn't you do anything sooner?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter but you do and we have an hour to ourselves," Orian said, grinning.

Then he strode toward me grabbing me and pushing me to the ground kissing me, I kissed him back.

We made love in the moonlight. We layed there for awhile before I realized Alex would be waiting for me in the temple. So we got dressed and went to find her.

I took Orians hand and led him to the temple, where the book is.

It is an ancient temple with ivy growing up the sides, it has roses, lilies and lavender surrounding it. The lake stops a few meters in front of the temple. It was beautiful. Alex was sitting on the steps with the other guardians Jules, Hui and Benny. There were four of us.

"You brought the dark king onto our land!" Hui hissed when he saw Orian.

"He has been blessed by The Golden Angel and he was here in my vision," I replied.

"And that makes it all right, he is a murdering bastard" Hui roared.

"Don't talk about my soulmate like that," I shouted.

"Soulmate," Hui said, gaping at us.

Orian wrapped his arm around my waist, glaring at Hui. Obviously the two men were not going to get along. I frowned.

Orian leaned down.

"I don't want the book anymore, I just want you," Orian murmured into my ear.

I knew I was grinning as I turned around.

"Well you have me," I whispered back.

"Good because if you would of said no I would of forced you to come with me," Orian said smirking.

"Oh no, I never said I would go with you, I have responsibilities and Alex needs me," I said grinning, backing away from him.

"I will catch you," Orian growled, "And I won't be pleased when I do."

I kept on backing up. I could hear Alex and the others laughing at my silly antics. I giggled, then I backed into a tree. Orian was then suddenly there in front of me, trapping me against the tree. He kissed me forcing my mouth open with his tongue. I couldn't help myself I kissed him back. He pulled back.

"Now will you come with me, Alex can come too, I will give you the world, You can still work and go to school and be a guardian as long as I am there beside you," Orian said.

"Yes," I breathed.

Four months later

"Your four months pregnant!" Dr Green said smiling at us. Dr Green was a vampire and extremely good at her job.

"O my God," I squealed.

"That's amazing," Orian whispered.

Then he grabbed me and spun me around. Orian kissed me.

"I love you Jade," Orian growled.

"I love you too," I squealed again.

Orian had gone to Mick and formally apologised, he had also apologised to Mrs Bossy for invading her school.

They had actually gone to the warrior realm after the school was invaded so it wasn't hard to find them.

Three months later

I screamed as I pushed my baby out.

"It's a girl," Dr Green said.

Then she cleaned the baby off, wrapped her in a blanket and handed her over.

"What's her name?" Dr Green asked.

"Lauren," I replied.

"Isn't it Orian?" I called to the door.

The door burst open and Orian ran over to me.

"Yes her name is Lauren," Orian replied.

"She is beautiful," I whispered.

"Your both beautiful, my beautiful girls, I love you both," Orian whispered.

"We love you too," I said smiling.

"She will make a brilliant princess one day," Orian murmured.


End file.
